Tres Hermanas
by KateFaberry
Summary: Una historia que se enfoca en tres hermanas,llamadas Rachel,Santana y prontamente descubrirán a la tercera de nombre Marley,ellas pertenecen a la caballería del reino.. Y descubren el amor en tres chicas ¿Quieren saber quienes? Entren y averigüen...
1. Chapter 1

**Tres Hermanas**

**Introducción:**

Esta historia está basada en tres hermanas de apellido Berry-López,cuyos padres fueron sirvientes de un reino español,sus nombres eran Hiram Berry ex-caballero Cruzado,y Shelby López,ella quedó embarazada de gemelas,solo que ella no lo sabía. Habían pasado 15 meses de gestación,se encontraba ese día trabajando con la Reina María,una mujer francesa,su esposo era Rodrigo el Rey,su caballería eran los Cruzados,tenían muchos enemigos especialmente los Mazones. En ese instante la mujer con manos gastadas,alta,morena y buen mosa,ayudaba a la Reina a ponerse su vestido,pero al instante sintió un calambre en su vientre,y supo que ya llegaba su hija,la Reina era de buen corazón y llamó al médico real,para que la atendiese,el médico le informó a Shelby que no era una bebé sino dos,las tomó en sus brazos,una tenía los ojos café mas oscuro,que la otra,esa se llamó Santana,y la otra Rachel.  
El Rey apareció y dijo:

_- Vuestras hijas serán ladies- Tomó su espada y la puso encima de sus cabezas- Os entrenarás y a los quince años me las llevaráis,los padres aceptaron,y el Rey se despidió-_

**_Capítulo I : El inicio_**

Habían pasado exactamente 15 años desde que las niños nacieron,son fuertes no tenían ningún problema. La pequeña Santana era la mas curiosa,pero muy amarga con las personas,tenía esencia de líder,y por otro lado Rachel,es buen mosa,con su firmeza y confianza de si misma hacía que lograra cualquier cosa,su padre estaba estaba peinando a los caballos,a su lado se encontraba Rachel,quien lo ayudaba y preguntó:

_-¿Padre?,¿Algún día podré montar uno?-_  
_- Por supuesto Rach,seréis uno de los mejores- Respondió el hombre_.  
Rachel se volvió y le dijo en un grito a su hermana  
_- ¿Escuchaste,Santana?,montaremos a caballo- Exclamando con emoción._  
_- Claro que si,hermana seremos las mejores- Respondió Santana._

**Narrado por** **Rachel:**

Mi madre llega donde mi padre y lo llama para contarle algo,sin querer escucho que dice que la Reina adoptó una hija,le hago señas a mi hermana para que escuche lo que mi madre dice,realmente estoy sorprendida porque los Reyes son como mis segundos padres,Santana parece desinteresada.

_- ¿Qué?,¿ Por qué me miráis así?- Dijo frunciendo el ceño._  
_- Porque no estáis contenta- Pronunció caminando- Se merecen una hija,como nosotros vuestros padres-_  
_- Como digáis Rach - Dijo saliendo de ese tema._

Mi padre se volvió a sentar,pero su expresión era seria,parecía que algo no le gustaba,y sinceramente no quiero ni saberlo,esa cara me daba miedo y yo respeto mucho a mi padre,mis padres nos enseñaron a respetar a los demás,para que nos respeten.

**_Un día después:_**

Mi padre nos levantó temprano,dijo que nos entrenaría para comenzar a formarnos,comenzamos a caminar entre el pasto verde de la parte trasera del reino,donde nos encontrábamos el otro día solo que esta vez era mas adentro de este,donde nunca hemos entrado,comienzo a observar y veo a una niña morena,que me mira y yo sonrío para no ser descortés,después de todo es una dama,Santana la ignora,y yo niego con la cabeza volteo a ver y mi padre me sonríe,sabía que hice bien en sonreírle,mi padre nos da una espada de madera,y nos comienza a enseñar los movimientos iniciales,Santana parece emocionada,yo solo me concentro,porque siento la mirada en mi espalda,era esa niña yo me siento un poco incómoda,después de practicar un poco,ibamos a los caballos,ahí era un poco mas adelejado de ella y estaba mas tranquila no tenía a nadie que me incomode,colocamos las sillas de monta y nos enseñó a montarnos,y nos dio las instrucciones,como avanzar el caballo,nos hacía caso Santana gritaba de emoción,y yo sonreía.

Nuestro padre estaba orgulloso de nuestro gran avance,luego nos enseño a doblar en dirección opuesta y después a trotar rápido. Nuestra felicidad fue inmensamente grande,Santana y yo no dejábamos de sonreír. Desde ahí todas las mañanas nos levantábamos temprano para comenzar a montar,Santana también lo hacía,pero,porque con mis movimientos la despertaba,no porque ella quisiese,nosotras dormíamos en camarotes. Tomábamos baños en la catarata que quedaba por el reino,el agua era cristalina,y bien fría,siempre competíamos en que quien llegaba mas rápido,siempre me hacía trampa,y caíamos al agua jugando pequeñas luchas,pero después volvíamos a nuestra casa para tomar el desayuno,después iríamos por los caballos,el mío era el blanco,me encariñé con el demasiado rápido,siempre le llevaba zanahorias o manzanas,soy muy cariñosa con los animales,y los defiendo cuando voy al pueblo y veo gente mal tratándolos,¿acaso la gente le gustaría que les pegaran,cómo ellos lo hacen con los pobres animales?,la gente se reía de mi cuando quería enfrentar a los agresores,mi padre solo me tomaba de los hombros y me decía lo orgulloso que estaba de mi,yo sonreía y sabía que algún día me tendrán respeto,como a mi padre,sacudí mi cabeza para concentrarme y de nuevo ahí estaba esa niña,¿por qué me miraba siempre?,no lo sabía,Santana comenzaba a trotar demasiado rápido,y yo le grité:

_- ¡Santana!,Id mas lento,os podéis caer-Dije tratando de alcanzarla- Que cabezota sois._  
_-¡Callad!,yo se lo que hago- Dijo agitada._

Poco después,observo como Santana trotaba demasiado rápido,incluso el caballo relinchaba,y daba pequeños saltos,yo ya veía el momento en que se caía,yo trataba de avanzar todo lo que podía ya que según mi padre era peligroso porque aun éramos primerizas,pero mi hermana es una cabezota,nunca hace caso,ni hablar con ella siempre hay que actuar,mi mirada estaba entre Santana y el frente,parecíamos prófugas de los guardias,me cansé y le volví a gritar:

_-¡Parad Santana!,os caerás- Grité- Te matarais._  
_- Estáis molesta solo porque soy mejor que vos- Dijo arrogante- No podéis hacer lo que hago._

* * *

**_Hola chicos y chicas,esta historia es totalmente mía,espero que les guste como saben Glee no me pertenece,o sino haría muchos cambios,con respecto al otro fic,estoy totalmente bloqueada por así decirlo,además tenía pocos reviews,y eso desilusiona un poco,espero que este si logre llamar su atención,me gustaría tener ideas o sugerencias aun que la historia está totalmente escrita en mi mente,esta historia es mi propia adaptación de mi historia original que espero en Dios poder publicar. Bueno gracias por leerlo y espero tener bastantes reviews. _**

**_PD: Esta fue mi nota de autor.._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Santana se cayó,cabalgué tan rápido como pude,ya que era peligroso a penas teníamos un día de haber aprendido,pero Santana es una cabezota no le hace caso a mi padre,llego donde está Santana y la agarré y la subí,y escuché unos gritos,era esa niña que gritaba papá,mamá,los reyes salieron y nos vieron y salieron corriendo hasta donde estábamos,Santana lloraba de dolor y yo le sujetaba la herida,me dolía verla así tan débil y frágil,apenas tenemos quince años,y ya Santana tiene su primer herida,llegan los reyes y me os preguntan:

_- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?,¿ Por qué vuestra hermana está herida?- Dijo el Rey._

_- Ha pasado vuestra majestad,que mi hermana se ha caído del caballo,y se ha cortado con esa rama- Dije señalando el árbol._

_- Ya veo- Dijo viendo el caballo pasar- ¿Qué os esperáis?,traed al médico- Dio la orden._

Mientras la Reina llegaba con su hija y mis padres,no puedo evitar sentirme incómoda,mi madre pega un grito y yo pego un pequeño salto del susto,corrió a abrazarme,y yo con toda la pena del mundo ya que esa niña bueno ya no tan niña,nos miraba,mi madre se dio cuenta y nos presentó:

_- Rach,ella es Marley,Marley,Rachel- Dijo muy cordialmente mi madre._

_- Para mi es un honor conocer a la hija del Rey y la Reina- Hice una reverencia,y ella sonrió._

_-Igualmente- Dijo._

Mi madre me ha dejado sola con ella me parece muy simpática y ademas muy linda,pero algo en ella me era familiar,cuando vea a mi padre le pregunto,caminamos hasta llegar donde estaba Santana que al parecer disfrutaba que la ayudante del médico la atendiese yo reí,sabía que como era Santana,muy pervertida pero es mi hermana y así la quiero,al verme me hizo acercarme y me dijo:

_- Es muy linda,¿Cierto?- Dijo viendo a Marley que bajaba la mirada- Pero no tenemos chance con ella,¿ Sabes por qué?._

_- Es la hija del Rey y por eso no podemos- Dije muy segura de mi misma._

_- No hermanita- Dijo sorprendiéndome- Esa es nuestra hermana,la que tanto nos habló papá de que habían robado,¿recuerdas ayer que nuestra madre habló con el?,¿y su expresión en el rostro?- Asentí con la cabeza- Es ella,solo que los reyes la han escogido como heredera e hija,así que mi querida hermana,no podemos hacer nada._

_- N-no lo puedo creer es ella,por eso nos mira cuando entrenamos- Dije caminando._

Marley se acercó y nos dio un abrazo y nosotras sonreíamos,ahora que tenemos a una nueva hermana y como princesa podemos ir a fiestas con ella,pero con moderación,sin embargo tenemos que esperar ya que nuestro padre nos castigó,Marley se llevaba muy bien con nosotras he incluso nos contó de quien esta enamorada dice que de una joven de otro pueblo que tiene otras dos hermanas,todas son rubias y de ojos claros,eso nos dijo Marley,Santana y yo nos quedamos dormidas pensando en eso.

**_Al otro día:_**

Nos hemos levantado,esperando que Marley llegue,de alguna forma ella a convencido a nuestro padre a que nos dejara salir,tiene poder de convencimiento,nos vestimos como todas unas ladies,ya que iríamos a conocer a la chica que llevaba loca a Marley,siempre en el pueblo nos dicen las roba corazones por el echo de ser muy buen mosas,pero sobre todo a mi hermana ella es mas hermosa que yo. Santana siempre lograba conquistar alguna chica,pero mi padre la corría,yo soy muy distinta,mas sumisa,pero eso no es lo que cuenta,Marley va contándonos de ella,dice que es mágico cuando pasa con ella Santana ríe y dice que es ridículo,pero yo no lo creo así,parece hermoso,quisiera encontrar al amor de mi vida pero lo primero lo primero,a trabajar duro para ser las mejores ladies del reino,hemos llegado,comenzamos a caminar entre el bosque,se siente el clima fresco.

_-¿En serio viven aquí?- Dijo Santana incrédula- No lo puedo creer y son princesas._

_- Santana,callad,os a seguro que vuestras palabras tragareis- Dijo Marley- Yo nunca he dicho que son princesas,dije que ella para mi es una princesa._

Sigo en silencio amo escuchar el cantar de las aves,de tanto caminar vemos una cabaña muy hermosa,a lo lejos veo a una rubia,muy hermosa debe de ser esta Katherine o Kitty como le dice Marley de cariño,salgo de pensamientos cuando escucho hablar a Marley:

-¡Hola,Quinn!- Dijo abrazándola- Ven te presento a mis hermanas.

Mi mirada posó en sus ojos,ojos avellana quedé embobada con su mirada,por otro lado salió otras dos rubias,al cual Marley llamó,también a Santana le pasó lo mismo,porque se quedó viendo a rubia mas alta.

_- Ellas son Rachel,y Santana- Dijo Marley con una sonrisa_

_- Hola,soy Quinn- Dijo tímidamente _

_- Un placer conocerte- Dije caballerosamente,y besando su mano._

_-Hermanas ella es Kitty- Dijo abrazándola- Y ella la mas especial y alta es Brittany._

Santana hizo lo mismo que yo,ya hecha las presentaciones,nos dispusimos a caminar,cada quien con su "pareja",nos reíamos de todo un poco,y de las aventuras de las bellas damas y las nuestras a Santana se le caía un poco la baba,y bueno yo hipnotizada con Quinn,tiene pasión por la pintura,y la naturaleza es hermosa,y tiene ese aspecto que me encanta,Marley sumamente enamorada,Santana por lo bajo me dijo que valió la pena caminar bosque adentro para conocerlas..

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews,espero que les guste este capitulo es un poco corto pero la verdad lo escribí de noche,como saben GLEE no pertenece...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Llevábamos largo rato caminando entre el bosque y el pueblo,cuando de repente llega un hombre y llama a Quinn,y sinceramente no me inspira confianza,volteo a ver a Santana y ella tiene la misma cara de confusión que yo,no se explica el porque ese hombre trató de esa manera a Quinn y que sus hermana pusieran semblante de miedo,os escucho de lejos discutir y he de preguntar:

_- ¿Quién os cree ese hombre?- Dije frunciendo mi ceño- ¿Vosotras sabéis quien es?._

Las dos damas se han quedado en silencio,y Santana,junto con Marley se comenzaron a mover incómodas,veo a Quinn acercarse,pero su ropa estaba desacomodada y tenía una ligera línea de color rosa en su cuello,maldije a mi misma por no ir y reclamarlo,pero solo observo como una lágrima corre en la mejilla de Quinn,no aguanté y la abracé no me importa el tiempo que necesite,pero averiguaré que le hizo ese tipo para que ella se encontrase de ese estado,os juro que lo pagara quien sea,que sea ese hombre,nadie tiene derecho a hacer algo tan atroz como lo que imagino que pueda ser,se que Quinn no me dirá nada pero,tarde o temprano lo sabré,comenzamos a caminar de regreso,antes de que oscurezca ya que según las chicas no pueden llegar tarde. Siento el ambiente se tornó distinto,todo era silencio y sollozos por parte de Quinn que eran de dolor,o angustia,maldito como se atreve a ponerle un dedo encima a una dama,acaso no tiene miembro para que se atreviera,a semejante cosa,salgo de mi nube y veo como me mira Quinn,sabe que no me voy a quedar quieta,hasta que me de una explicación,por otro lado Marley abraza a Kitty,lo que hice no fue por celos sino,porque ya no aguantaba la tensión salí corriendo,sin detenerme sabía que Santana me llamaba pero era lo único que me haría desahogarme.

_-¡Joder!- Grité,me he pegado con una rama en la cara- ¿Qué he echo?,¡decidme alguien!._

_- Huir como cobarde- Escuché una voz familiar era Santana- Escuchadme,se que tienes molestia pero,¿decidme por qué?._

_- Acaso no lo has visto,ese hombre le hizo algo a Quinn,porque miráis su cuello,tiene una línea rosa,algo le hizo ese tipo y quisiera saber que os trata,algo ocultan- Dije golpeando las piedras._

_- ¿Acaso de dices que ese patán.. v-viola a las chicas?,pero quien se cree- Dijo con mas enojo que yo._

Las dos nos quedamos viendo como el cielo se tornada oscuro y como el sol se escondía a estas horas las chicas deben estar en casa,así que salimos en busca de Marley que seguro nos ha de esperar,tenemos que volver con ella,o sino otro castigo,encontramos el carruaje que nos esperaba saliendo del bosque,nos hemos subido todo había estado muy interesante si no hubiese pasado lo de Quinn,me ha dejado un semblante de miedo no quiero que os pase nada a las damas. No obstante,quiero saber las razones del silencio de Marley,sé que ella debe saber,pero no nos quiere decir,pero bueno esa es la vida tan llena de misterios,y acertijos que vosotros mismos debéis de conocer.

Apenas llegamos nos hemos acostado,fue muy cansado no queríamos darle explicaciones a nuestros padres,Santana se durmió al instante,pero yo sin embargo no,no puedo dejar de pensar en esas damas,ese hombre debe ser su allegado,así que me he levantado sin despertar a Santana y he salido hacia el reino se que ha estas horas ellos duermen pero,sé que Marley no,así que tiré una piedrita,para que ella saliera y lo hizo, salió de su cuarto y ha dado la orden de dejarme entrar,fuimos a su enorme habitación,y me ha preguntado:

_- ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?,es decir tan tarde,es peligroso que estés por aquí- Dijo sentándose,e invitándome a hacerlo._

_- Pues no he podido dormir,quiero que me digáis todo lo que sabéis sobre ellas,y no me neguéis nada porque sé que sabéis- Dijo con un tono de tristeza y amargura._

_- Es cierto no os negaré,pero lo único que se es que el,las trata mal- Dijo suspirando._

_-¿Quién es,ese tío?- Dije sin darle vueltas a el asunto._

_- El es...-Suspiró- Su padrastro,nada mas eso me ha contado Kitty,mirad yo tengo vuestra preocupación también,pero Kitty me ha dicho que no me meta con el,porque..._

_- ¿Por qué,qué?- Dije preocupada._

_- Porque os hará daño- Dijo bajando su mirada._

_- ¿Daño?,como os podrá hacer daño,si sois la hija de un Rey,perdonadme hermana pero eso es ridículo,tenéis guardias por todos lados,y Santana y yo os entrenamos,¿Recuerdas?- Dije riendo con ironía._

_- Lo sé,lo sé pero,entendedme- Dijo levantándose con apuro y desesperación- No os quiero que las trate mal._

Nos quedamos en silencio ya que se escuchó latir a los perros reales,y me asomé y era Santana,Marley la dejó entrar y Santana me abrazó rápidamente,algo que me ha asustado,porque ella es muy fría,nos quedamos ingeniando un plan,ese plan constaba en que el que constaba que Marley las invitaba a nuestra práctica,así Santana os preguntará a Brittany,ya que Santana dice que es dulce,he inocente,así sabremos que es lo que pasa,sin embargo me sudan las manos de tan solo saber que Quinn me verá montar caballo,nos regresamos a la casa con el milagro de que nuestros padres ni cuenta se dieron de que hemos salido,esta noche será muy larga ya que veremos lo que pasará mañana,ese tal Ramíro,como nos dijo Marley que se llama pagará todo lo que le ha echo a las chicas,porque el muy desgraciado,se cree muy hombre,ya veremos si su hombría le gana a nuestro plan,ya que por nada dejaremos que se salga con la suya.

**A la mañana siguiente:**

Santana me ha despertado y dijo que hoy el plan comenzaba a dar marcha,lo primero que hicimos fue darnos un buen baño,después a tomar el desayuno,luego a nuestro padre dijo que tendríamos visitas,ya sabíamos que eran ellas,así que haríamos muchas cosas para impresionarlas,mi madre nos hizo saber que eramos muy jóvenes,para tener romances,nosotras solo nos reíamos,porque nuestra madre es muy ingenua,comenzamos a caminar por el pasto verde de la parte trasera del reino junto con nuestros caballos,desde lejos veíamos a las damas rubias,pero mi mirada solo posó en Quinn que estaba peinada con una trenza de medio lado,blusa de manga larga con el corsé café y una enagua larga de color rosa,se mordía su labio inferior,Dios que mujer mas hermosa.

- Aquí comienza nuestra acción- Dijo Santana con uno tono un poco ronco.

- Aquí comienza- Volví a repetir.

* * *

**Gracias **MacielSL** y Gabu espero que les guste este capítulo,y gracias por su apoyo saludos desde Costa Rica,bueno como saben GLEE no me pertenece,pero la historia es mía... Cambié los personajes a ver si así tengo mas reviews.. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV:**

Al llegar donde están las damas,Santana y yo esperábamos el momento perfecto para que empezara nuestro plan,ya que nuestro padre solo decirnos cosas hemos esperado el momento justo cuando nos montamos al caballo,por suerte,nuestros caballos son muy obedientes quizás porque les dimos zanahorias antes de empezar el entrenamiento,pero lo que no contábamos,es que las sirvientas y algunas damas del pueblo nos han venido a ver también,eso os preocupa quien seria el que diría que nuestro entrenamiento era público,algún sirviente lo hizo,ese no es el caso,el problema empezó cuando logro divisar,a ese tal Ramíro detrás de Quinn,os pierdo de vista pero escucho como Brittany grita:

- ¡Ayúdenme!- Dijo llorando.

Santana se detiene conmigo y nos bajamos a ver que sucedía,no me importó explicaciones junto con los guardias del reino hemos dado paso en busca de Quinn,que al parecer ese hombre se la ha llevado,pero a mi no se me va a escapar ese tío no se me escapa,corrimos por todo el pueblo,pero recordé un lugar por la casa de Quinn,que hay como una caverna,le he dicho a los guardia que tengan cuidado ya que ese tipo puede ser peligroso,cuando entramos observo algo que me desgarró ...

* * *

**Chicos les dejo la intriga,ya que debido a que la semana que viene entro al colegio,tengo que dejar de escribir porque sino mi vista se dañará.. Prometo volver a escribir pronto..**


	5. Capítulo 5

VI Agarré mi espada,se la sostuve en su cuello,no pude tolerar lo que ese tio iba a hacer,le iba a poner los dedos encima de ella,no os voy a tolerar nada. Santana lo hizo caerse de espaldas,¿quién es?,un bastardo de tio,que no os ocurra jamás hacerlo en frente de mis ojos,porque ed de matarlo. Para los que han de preguntar que pasó,fue lo siguiente: Al entrar a la taberna,Quinn estaba de rodillas,y el tío ese le sostenía la cabeza y quería que ella le hiciera lo mas desagradable que en mi aun corta vida he visto,simplemente agarré con mis fuerzas y lo he golpeado en su miembro,que tío mas desagradable,Quinn corrió tan lejos que no pude ver donde se ha ido,¡hay de mi!,soy una pobre aprendiz y he presenciado semejante desagrado. Salí corriendo,en busca de Quinn no puedo dejarla así como me duele en el pecho que ella sufra de semejante manera... HOLA CHICOS,ESTE ES UN PEQUEÑITO ADELANTO DE LO QUE LE PASÓ A QUINN,POR FAVOR LES PIDO,QUE NO DEJEN DE ESPERARME,YA CASI TENGO UNA SEMANA COMPLETA PARA PODER ESCRIBIR EL FIC... CHICOS LES PIDO PERDÓN SI HAY FALTAS ORTOGRÁFICAS O SI SE LLEGAN A PERDER, PERO ES QUE A PENAS TENGO 16 Y YA CASI 17 AÑOS,ASÍ NO TENGO EXPERIENCIA SALUDOS DE COSTA RICA! 


End file.
